Doubt
by dupants
Summary: a pure cabbie fanfic pretty flffy but i love drama so be prepared


**Disclaimer; I do not own Victorious. All the rights belong to Dan Schneider.**

"it was a stage kiss, she was acting!" cat shouted

"you didn't felt the kiss" Robbie said "a girl can't fake that kind of hit, i don't care if she denies me a thousand times it doesn't mean anything becau-"

before Robbie could finish cat pressed her lips against his... a soft kiss that made Robbie confused but...happy.

"i want you to meet my parents." cat was looking at Robbie while she choked on her carrot.

after school Robbie thought of going straight home but he got a call from his mamaw "Robbie sweetheart, could you please come here I'm having some problems with the internet and my new computer." she said Robbie though about it for a second and since he didn't have anything to do he said he would come over in 1 hour.

on the way to the front door Robbie met her…the girl who kissed him yesterday a cute red headed girl cat

"hey Robbie want to hang out now?" cat and Robbie were actually really good friends if not best friends every time she had a chance she would hang out with Robbie.

"sorry, i have to go to my grandmother house now" he said "oh..." cat sounded a little sad when she heard that "well…can i go with you to your grandmother's" she said smiling every time Robbie saw that smile he felt like he couldn't possible say no to her "if you insist" he said trying to hide the smile in his face

when they walked to his grandmother's apartment Robbie stopped at the door

"cat, before taking you in there I shoul warn you."

"What is it?"

"My grandmother. She can be critical."

"That's okay. I take criticism really well." she said smiling

"No, you don't" Robbie said looking at her

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just that you don't take criticism very well."

"Why don't you just kick me in the face!" she said sounding a little mad

"Okay! I'm sorry cat!" Robbie said

"Okay~" cat said with a cheerful voice

They rung the bell and a cute old lady opened the door to them she was looking at Robbie with a bright smile than she said "Robbie sweetheart how are you?" the old lady said than hugged Robbie "hi mamaw I'm fine, that is my friend cat" Robbie said and pointed at cat the old lady said hi to Cat and smiled Cat though 'how can Robbie say that she is critical what a sweet old lady!'

they entered the apartment and mamaw closed the door and asked Robbie "is that your girlfriend?" Robbie looked at cat and she blushed a little he thought that he saw a smile in her face but that's probably just his imagination "er…n-no she is really just m-my friend…." he said than the image of the two of them kissing popped out in his head he looked at mamaw who was looking at Cat with a weird look on her face than she said.

"Good, you can do better" her smile was no longer there cat was staring at her with confused eyes after so many insults coming from robbie's mamaw cat said in a irritated tone "I'm leaving now!" she announced. As she proceeded to leave Robbie's hand clenched her wrist and dragged her back to the exact same spot she was at in the first place.

He went back to doing well.. whatever he was doing with the computer.

Unfortunately leaving me to try to make "conversation" with his Mamaw. Just as expected the conversation making ended up failing and we went back to bickering again.

"A girl doesn't dye her hair that color unless she has psychological problems!" She Stated.

"My hair color has nothing to do with my psychological problems!" cat shouted back. she_ never knew she could be so angry with such a cute old lady._

"Don't you use that tone with me young lady" she scolded sounding exactly like my mother when she doesn't her "morning medicine." Also Known to the rest of the world as coffee.

"Oh no! No noo! This is bad news!" Robbie shouted over them.

"What?" I asked, thankful there was some distraction I could focus on so I wouldn't do something to that woman I would later regret.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" His concerned Mamaw asked.

"They canceled the internet!" He told us.

"Huh?" cat was very confused.

"Yea Look!" He pointed to the screen.

It clicked. _well done Robbie_.

"Aw that's too bad" cat said playing along

"That's terrible" _She bought it, thank god!_

"Yeah it's a tragedy" He wasn't going to miss this opportunity. He grabbed cat's hand and we headed for the door. "Bye Mamaw, Lets go cat."

"Hey wait Robbie I made you a chicken!" she shouted to her running grandson.

"GIVE IT TO BRENDA" he yelled back

He pulled cat briskly into the hallway and down the stairs until they were outside the apartments than robbie said

"Look cat I'm sorry that you had to listen all that from my grandmother…" robbie said with a sad look on his face

_Cat's POV

_When we were outside the apartments Robbie started to look sad I can't understand why he would look sad could it be that he though I hated coming to his mamaw's….?_

_that could never be true since that old lady insulted me I was indeed sad but then Robbie helped me out like he always did since we were in the freshman year in Hollywood arts my best friend in the whole world… these days I've felt a little weird when I'm with Robbie I wonder why…_

"well…do you want to go somewhere now? I think we could hang out like always after this" Robbie said looking away from me

"Really?" _I said cheerfully there's no way I would say no I love to hang out with Robbie and lately i wanted to do it more and more I don't understand why though all that I know is that I want to be with Robbie he makes me fell so secure _

"then, let's go to the park_!" I said looking at Robbie he looked at me surprised_

"the park? Why there?" Robbie asked me

"because I want to be with you there and maybe have a picnic can't I?" I _looked at him with puppy eyes_

He blushed and looked at me than he said

"er…. I-if it's okay with you sure I'd love to"

"Yay" then I did something that I'm not supposed to I kissed Robbie he was just so close I don't know what happened I just couldn't control myself only a softy kiss on the lips when I pulled away from him he was surprised but just smiled and said

"wow…that was unexpected" he said and blushed a little

_We walked to his car and went to the park we talked for a while and Robbie told me a lot about his life and I about my life what we wanted to do when we graduated it was so fun but somehow I felt like I shouldn't be doing it with Robbie… _

_**So that's it for the first chapter tell me what you guys thought and please review this chapter I plan on doing at least more 11 chapters :)**_


End file.
